


Maybe Someday

by ShaddTheImpaler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Human AU, One Shot, Other, gays, homeworld dorks, homeworld gaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaddTheImpaler/pseuds/ShaddTheImpaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot decides  to give her crush a love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened. One minute I was making my animation then next thing I started typing fanfiction.I'll probably edit this in the future.

Dim lights and dusty bookshelf, Peridot was busy reading a book about thermodynamics behind the aile of old documents.This is was what she wanted a quiet place to study, no Jasper and especially no Lapis, It was a nice change for once being all alone at her favorite venue without any worries.She turned the page and took a few notes at her notebook

_Entrophy the state of disorder_

Peridot chuckled at the word, It reminded of her friends on how they have different characters and still manage to survive high school. The first thing of disorder that reminded her was Jasper's personality, The big buff asshole that mocks her and lapis,The time where Jasper is a big softie for animals amazes her to this day who would have thought that Big Buff Cheeto Puff likes cute things next was Lapis. Peridot blushes as the image of Lapis formed in her mind the quiet yet will kick your ass type, she adjusted her glasses before taking a small peek at the window. There was Lapis and Jasper playing volleyball with the school's talented players Garnet and Amethyst their other friend Pearl was sitting in the bleachers talking to a pink haired girl, with one strike Peridot eyes began to widen at the cute girl's movement _. Wait did she just told herself that She was cute?_

No, it can't be! I won't ever submit to that conclusion. Peridot repeated to herself still thinking of Lapis.Her heart was beating fast and there was sweat coming from her hands.Lapis turned around and saw Peridot at the 2nd floor, she gave a wave and a smile before returning to her game.Peridot melted, she slowly slide down the wall before realizing what she has done. _I'll never admit! I'll never tell her, It's better if were just friends rather than letting myself belive that I hope._

Peridot was having second thoughts she knows what she feels yet she's doubting herself for eveything, behind her notebook was a love letter she planned to give to Lapis today,She sigh and opened the letter re-reading her own handwriting.

To: Lapis

_There's only  3 weeks before graduation You and I are gonna go our seperate ways and i'm happy for you.I've been hiding my feelings for you since the 4th grade, I never told Jaspers about this because she's gonna tease me about you. I just couldn't take it, the way You and Pearl are so much closer makes me feel all confused inside, I don't want you to hate me by saying i'm jealous of her besides who am I to tell you who you can and can't hang out with._

_There's so many things I want to say but i'm afraid that this piece of paper won't be able to hold what i feel about you and now that we're graduating I'm afraid that i'm gonna mess things up with you.It's okay if you're inlove with Pearl its been kinda obvious from the start, I don't want that to ruin our friendship.You've been my bestfriend for a long time much longer than Jaspers. I've got it bad Lapis every time i'm studying you keep appearing in my mind, I keep thinking if you're doing fine physically and mentally these simple words isn't enough on how to express my love for you, Yes,Lapis love_.

**_I'm inlove with you,Lapis ._ **

_There i finally admit it.I don't have the guts to tell this to you since i'm such a coward.Everytime i see you my heart beats so fast that standing up and looking at you is a test.I'm sorry if i kept it for so long._

Oh god that was so cheesy,why did she even think of this? Logical reasoning and emotion don't mix, It just doesn't and what will happen if things become awkward. Peridot thought. Based on statistic theres a 40% chance of this going smoothly then again, I did get advice from an idiotic romance movie so-.The bell suddenly rang. Peridot gathered her things and went downstairs.

Downstairs were her classmates lined up ready for class.She sigh and went to her line.Jaspers gave her a small tap on her head before proceeding into a bear hug.She was sweaty as hell Peridot knows she's doing this because _SHE KNOWS_ she hates it.Lapis giggled at her reaction,Peridot looked away after Jaspers putting her down.

"So..did you have fun at the boring old library?" she asked

"As a matter fact yes, I did enjoy the place where you guys weren't in for a change.I should do that more often" peridot replied

"Don't you miss me,Peri?" said Lapis with her puppy dog eyes.Peridot looked for a second before proceeding into a blush. "N-no!, now let go of me!"

Jaspers and Lapis giggled as they annoyed Peridot by giving her a tighter hug.The teachers were now looking at them, Amethyst laughed at how stupid they look,Pearl was busy complimenting Garnet and as for the Garnet..well she was just Garnet.Jasper finally let go, Peridot fixed herself before going back to the line.

"Psst" whispered Lapis behind her.

"what do you want?, You'll get us into trouble" Peridot whispered back

"Jasper and I wanted to ask you something"

"Whatever that is, can't it wait later?"

"But Jasper **REALLY** wants to know"

"If i ever g-"

"Ahem, Miss Peridot?" Principal Universe was looking at them holding a cup of ice cream at his right hand.

"Y-yes,S-sir?" Peridot was shaking , her eyes was locked at Princial Universe. _What has she got herself into?_ She glanced at her two friends gigggling at the back.He noticed Jasper and Lapis and immidently walk at them.

"You three,Detention"

* * *

 

**[Detention]**

"I can't BELIVE you two got me into DETENTION!" yelled peridot at her desk. "Do you know how much that will affect my reputation? Not to mention the grades I have to keep up with!"

There were 25 chairs at the room each of them was placed at the corner.Peridot at  the front, Lapis in the middle and lastly Jasper at the back.The Blonde haired nerd kept looking at the clock wishing that the hours could go faster.She looked at the two moving close to each other and opening Jasper's lunchbox.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"Eating" said Jasper grabbing a piece of pizza at lunchbox."You want some?"

"The whole point of detention is for us to learn a lesson,judging by you two, ,you couldn't care less at all" She says standing up heading over them.

"The pizza isn't **THAT** bad" said Lapis

"I forbid you to eat here!"Peridot gestured.

"Woah, you're  much grumpier than usual Peridork,ever  tried relaxing for once ?"

"Yeah,Dottie come and join us" Lapis smiled dragging Peridot toward them."Eat" she offered.

"No thanks, I'm not into junk food"

"Says the nerd whose diet is Doritos and Mountain Dew" replied Jasper "Last night YOU were complaining on how there wasn't enough food at your apartment"

"You should looked at your health more" said Lapis.

"Screw my health, as long as i'm MLG i'm gonna live on gamers ideal energy source." replied Peridot

"and that would be Doritos and Mountain Dew?"

"I also eat Cheetos and Pepsi"

"Lame!" Teased Jasper

"Excuse you!, Gamers all over the world eat that"

"Sorry, did you mean **_LOSER_** food?"

" **ITS NOT LOSER FOOD**!" Peridot looked at Lapis "Lapis,help me out here"

"I'm sorry about your diet Peri, It also explains a lot"

"w-wha?"

**"OH! HELL YEAH, LAPIS IS WITH ME IN THIS ONE"** yelled jasper "so eat your pizza nerd"

Peridot glared at the two of them enjoying themself.Sometimes she just want to punch her  only two friends in the world but at her condition she wouldn't be able to handle them.Peridot gave a quick sigh before eating the pizza.

"I guess it will suffice" murmured peridot."Where did you steal this pizza,Jasper?"

"My girl  managed to snuck me some at her house."

"You mean, Amethyst?"

"Yes, I mean Amethyst. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have no  problem at all" she continued eating.

Amethyst belongs with the precious talented students that Principal Universe is in favor of, Head of the Gymnastics Club and also President of the Self defense divsion, her bestfriends Pearl and Garnet were both in the Student Council making her popular like the rest of them.Lapis took another bite continuing the conversation.

"It's odd how you two become such a power couple" said Lapis.

"It just happened, ya know?" Jasper smile "I can still remember it clearly like yesterday,She was there waiting for me at the Gym after my daily work out. I was expecting for the two of you to come but i know Lapis is busy with the Swim club and Peridot is always stuck with the nerds at the Computer lab, It really surprised me when she start visiting me everyday" She took another bite and continue "I was flattered that she was a fan then we started getting close to each other, She taught me about gymnastics and i taught her a thing or two in wrestling.I have no idea what she saw in me but after the competition, her lips were pressed against mine and thats that. I guess I can call myself lucky, eh?"

"But have you ever considered what her friends will think of you?"

"Don't know, don't care" Jasper grab the last slice of pizza "So..Lapis you and Pearl have been close for awhile, what's the deal?" she said wriggling her eyebrow.

"We're friends through mutual problems"

"Mutual, problems?"

"Y-you know maybe we should ask Peridot about things in her life?"

The two stared at the green gem who was quietly staring at the clock.Peridot turned her attention back to her friends.

"What?"

"Tell us something new in your life" asked Lapis

"There is nothing,NEW in my life.I'm still the same person as I was befo-"

"Thats not what my girl said" Jasper cut her off "She saw you yesterday writing something on a piece of paper"

_Stupid Amethyst and her sneaking abilities.How the hell does she know, I closed the curtains to the library and locked the door Unless ._ _She was there with me! I knew that someone was hiding at the other aile. I'm so stupid why didn't I scarn the surrounding thats it, goodbye my plan to confess to the girl I dearly love._ Peridot thinked for a second and blushed.

"Something is up wit, Dottie" teased Lapis pinching her cheeks. "Maybe she received a love letter from someone" Lapis pinched her harder " **WHO IS IT FROM!?"**

Peridot and Jasper noticed that Lapis wasn't herself at that moment.Her strength was the same as Jasper when her emotions control her,Peridot placed her hands over Lapis and calmed her down before continung the conversation.The two gems where scared of her when she's like this they can't help themself hide at the other side of the room.Lapis was twitching her water powers we're attracting a ton of fluid inside, a group of floating water balls we're everywhere.

"N-nobody gave it to me, P-please stop!" Peridot stuttered.

"o-oh.S-sorry about that" She finally calm herself down and put the water back where it came from."then what is it for?"

"I-'ts a letter for someone special"

Lapis switched back to her _yandare_ mode.The two we're screaming for help being stuck at the 5th floor, someone must have noticed that the water floating everywhere.Jasper and Periot where hugging each other murmuring their regrets ,this is exactly the reason why the popular ones don't like her, Gems should stay at her good side or else you're fucked.The water were forcing themself on the small window, they we're done for.

"Lapis!" yelled Peridot with her last breathe.

The bell finally rung, lapis snapped back to herself.Jasper and Peridot were both coughing,That was a close one.The door opened and the Crystal Gems appeared looking all concerned.Peal stared at  the three wet  and exhausted from what lapis had done.It took a matter of minutes of Garnet talking  to Lapis and her abilities on school ground which bringed herself into another round of detention for tommorrow.Amethyst immidently hugged her Beefy Girlfriend the two cuddled and shared a kiss before disgusting everyone with their PDA.

 

Peridot put her hands at her pocket only to find a wet love letter that she couldn't send to someone.She sigh and put it back.Garnet lend a helping hand at the classroom she made sure that this won't get to the principal since he's out at the amusement park with his secretary Connie.The two have been getting rumours about them dating but it was proven false after the two confirmed this at the Gymnasium. Once the classroom was cleaned up Garnet and Pearl hedead out first while Amethyst and Jasper we're busy with each other downstairs.

 Peridot and Lapis we're all alone in the room now was her chance,she gathered all her strenght into finally telling her.She clench her fist and slowly walk towards lapis.Her glasses we're foggy from the mess but who cares about that anymore,It was now or never.She was nervous and with her plan not going into action, she grab the soggy piece of paper for confidence approaching her carefully.

"Lapis" her voice is shaking "I-"

Her action was cut  off with when she saw Lapis crying.she guessed that confession has to wait since emotional support is what she needed now.

"P-peri?" she cried "I-i'm sorry, I almost killed you and Jaspers"

Peridot sat next to her not minding on how wet or cold she is.

"We forgive you lapis" she put an arm around her and patted her shoulder

" **NO _!_** _i'm a horrible friend."_

"Don't be so harsh on yourself." she pulled her closer "I'm sorry my stupid love letter made you that way"

"I guess, I was just.." Lapis looked away blushing " _Jealous_ "

Peridot looks all confused what does she mean jealous, shouldn't she be the one being jealous of her.It took her awhile to realize that to think she was the smart one among the three of them.Lapis placed her head on her shoulder before continuing.

"Its for Pearl, isn't it?"

"What do you mean? "

"The letter you wrote, It was for Pearl. I spent my free time with her just to know what you saw in her.You're both smart and competitive,It wouldn't surprise me if she was your standard."

Peridot gulped. All this time it was only a misunderstanding, now she feels more stupid about the letter.

"Lapis, I'm not into Pearl" her face was heating up "I-i'm inlove with someone else and she's 10X better than her."

Lapis looked down before asking bitterly " and who might that b-"

Peridot cut her sentence of with  a kiss .Her eyes widen as she moves back leaving her with a dark blue blush all over her face.Peridot was panicking, she didn't know what come over her and now there was no turning back, her heart was beating so fast that it her face was sweating from excitment.She looked away removing her glasses.

"Who do you think?" she tried to keep herself from being awkward "Should i give you more clues?"

Lapis giggled in response and pulled her gently kissing her cheek.

"I love you too,Peri"

and with that the two lovers spent their time cuddling in each others arms before Amethyst and Jasper find them kissing at the hallway.Peridot was still in denial but happy that she finally let Lapis know what she feels, Jasper teased her nonstop. The new couple holded each others hands walking home.Perdiot was still blushing even after she and Lapis we're a thing now.

"Peri?"

"What does the letter say?"

Peridot gave a shocked reaction, she turned to her and smile "It's just bad poetry"

This was going to be a long night, she doesn't need to know the embarassing things she wrote on the paper, good thing it was soggy and unreadable to others.Once she goes home she'll burn the paper for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was based on a real event


End file.
